


I Love You

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Rainy Days [5]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict returns home to Holly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. She thought, crossing her legs and looking down at the London street below her feet as she sipped her tea. A month was a long time to be separated. Even longer considering she had been looking after both her, as well as her boyfriend's flats. 

Holly didn't mind the busy work, really. The busier Benedict kept her, the happier she had been. 

But now it was time for him to come home. He would be flying in from New Zealand and she would be waiting (im)patiently for him at Heathrow. 

She smiled to herself, draining her tea with her head tipped back, and remembered the conversation they'd had on the phone the night before. 

"So, you'll be there when my plane lands?" he asked quietly. 

"Of course." she laughed gently, hair sprawling across both their pillows as she lay in his bed. "This bed is terribly empty." 

"Not for long, my love." he assured her, a smile evident in his voice. 

"I can't wait." she whispered, rolling onto her stomach. 

"Me neither." he agreed, voice softening as her eyes fluttered. "Are you falling asleep, darling?" 

"Mmmhmm." she murmured. 

"Shall I hang up?" 

"Not yet." She fell asleep as he hummed to her, smiling at her tiredness. Soon, she was quiet. And he whispered that he loved her for the first time, startling himself. 

He couldn’t wait to go home. 

\---

Benedict leaned against the doorframe with a smirk on his face, watching his girlfriend of five months dance around his kitchen to "Suit & Tie" by Justin Timberlake. Obviously she hadn't heard him come home. 

"As long as I got my suit and tie, I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight." she sang, pulling a batch of cookies from the oven and setting the pans on the stovetop to cool. Holly looked adorable in her black leggings and oversized lounge shirt. This was a most ideal welcome home after a month apart while he filmed The Desolation of Smaug… also one of the most domestic things that had happened in his home. 

Finally making his presence known, Ben cleared his throat and stepped forward to catch her as she tripped over her own feet in surprise. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise and her mouth dropped open. "Ben!" she breathed, throwing herself into his arms. "You're early! Why didn't you call me?!" 

"I wanted to surprise you." he laughed happily, burying his face in her red curls. 

"I'm so glad you're home." she whispered, pulling back to kiss him for the first time in weeks. 

"Me too." he murmured, arms fitting snuggly against her waist. "Are these for me?" Benedict asked, reaching for a cookie. 

"Nope. All for me in celebration of making it almost a month without you." she teased, kissing his cheek. "Help yourself." she laughed. "What do you want to do tonight?" 

"Just pop in a film and relax with you." he answered quietly, reaching for the box he had set on the counter and sliding it into her hands. 

"What is this?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Open it." Benedict replied, sliding into a chair at the breakfast bar. Using a knife, she punctured the tape and pulled the box open carefully. She found the complete series set of Pirates of the Caribbean. He knew that she had wanted it for a long time, but could never find the extra money. 

"Benedict…" she trailed off, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you so much. I don't even know what to say." Benedict gave her a gentle kiss and pulled her towards the living room. 

"I know you love these movies so much and you deserve them for putting up with me these past five months." he said quietly. 

"Putting up with you?" she chuckled quietly, "Ben, I'm with you because you are the most amazing, easy going man I've ever met." His eyes brightened as he tenderly brushed a stray strand of red hair from her eyes.

"I love you, darling." he murmured, watching for her reaction. They had come close a few times over the phone, but had silently thought that the only opportune time to declare it would be in person. After a few moments, he realized that she was holding her breath and clutching his hands in hers. "… Holly?" he asked nervously, squeezing her hands in reassurance. 

"I-I love you." she breathed, pulling him down into a kiss. Benedict released a sigh of relief into her mouth. As they both recovered, he pushed her back against the couch, sitting her on top of it and pushing between her legs. 

“I’ve missed you.” His deep voice rumbled through her as he stared her down, hands holding her at the waist. Holly only smiled as he slanted his lips over hers, the two of them tumbling over the back of the couch. Laughing together, he gathered her against his chest, pressing kisses to the top of her head. “Oh, I’ve missed you, darling.”


End file.
